Guilty Pleasures
by Bishounen Lover Seeker
Summary: Having a bday is easy enough unless some unexpected guests drop by. Dedicated to Chained and Tortured


Hi Bells here with another story but this time it's for Cat's B-day. Although I don't know whether it was today or yesterday so Happy (belated) B-day Cat. This one shot is for you!

I don't own Yugioh or any dating sim games. Phooey.

Guilty Pleasures

Cat's B-day gift.

Somewhere in the heart of England lived a girl named Cat celebrating her birthday. Among those with her were her three good friends Alex McClatchy, ML, and Bells. The Yugioh the movie soundtrack played with gusto in Cat's room. In her room, ML and Bells fought like cats over who would get to dance with Alex. Alex however was enjoying being by his lonesome as the music played. Cat enjoyed dancing with her Malik plushie in serene bliss until they got rudely interrupted by the sounds of her phone ringing.

(Ring, Ring)

"Hey can someone get the phone?" shouted Cat dancing.

(Ring, Ring)

"Ugh, Always when I'm having fun, someone has to ruin it." she complained stopping her dance.

"Just let it ring. It's probably a telemarketer." said ML while making sure Bells didn't get near Alex.

"I'll get it." said Bells as she ran out of the room to get the phone.

"Thanks." Cat shouted and resumed dancing.

"Yea Now I have Alex to myself." ML squealed and began launching herself at her target.

"Help Cat!" he yelled running around the room.

Cat didn't hear his cries for help as she was in her own little world, dancing with her Malik. Meanwhile across the hall, Bells held the phone to her ear, tapping her feet with impatience knowing ML would be after her man. There was silence for a moment as if the person had hung up. Bells was about to put down the phone when a voice called out.

"Hello." Bells said calmly.

"Oh sorry about that I was making sure the package had been delivered" said a old man sounding voice from the other line.

"Package?"

"Yes, Ms. Cat is receiving a little late gift today, but may I ask you something?"

"Sure." answered the dimwitted Bells not expecting what she would have heard next.

"Do you know if Cat would like to have some _fun_ on her birthday?"

"What do you mean, she's already having fun."

"No, not that type of fun. I mean...do you know if she'd like some fun fun."

"I don't know what you mean." said the innocent Bells scratching her head in confusion.

"I MEAN DOES SHE WANT ANY (BEEP)!"

"WHAT!" Bells shouted in alarm at the man's word.

Hearing Bells shout ML hugging Alex in her arms and Cat holding her Malik plushie ran to the surprised looking Bells with the receiver in hand. Cat took the phone from Bells' clenched hand and put in to her ear.

"What did you do?" demanded Cat.

"We just sent our finest Chippendales to your house. They'll be arriving about... (ding-dong) now."

The man hung up leaving Cat standing in shock. She put the receiver down slowly knowing she just heard her doorbell. Turning to ML with suspicion she went up to her and asked.

"WHY DID YOU ORDER CHIPPENDALES TO COME HERE!"

"Chip and Dales? You mean those chipmunks?"

"NO, (whispering in ML's ear) male strippers"

"What! I didn't do it maybe Bells did."

"What!" shouted Bells who had broken free from her shock. "You know I'd never do that!"

"Then who did!" shouted Cat demanding an answer.

The girls turned their direction towards Alex being held closely by ML.

"Don't look at me I didn't order them."

"Great. Someone played a cruel joke on me and ordered some strange guys to come to my house. What's worse is that my parents are here!" shouted Cat in alarm.

"Oh Cat!" yelled Cat's mom from downstairs. "There are some men here to see you."

"Oh great." Cat said smacking her forehead.

"I'm sure we can send them back before your parents find out." said Bells reassuring Cat by patting her back. "I mean if your mom saw them they can't be that bad."

"Let's just take a look and kick them out." said ML still clutching Alex.

The pair headed downstairs where the men were waiting. To their surprise they weren't what they expected. In fact they just couldn't believe their eyes. Standing before them were Bakura, Malik, and Ryou all dressed like they were heading to the prom. Bakura wore a black jacket, with a dark blue open V-neck collared shirt, with black leather pants and black Wellington boots. Enclosed in his right hand, a bouquet of Bush lillies (not dead) with a note titled:To ML. To his left was Ryou dressed in a purple jacket, with a light blue opened V-neck collared shirt with purple silk pants and purple Doc Martins. Enclosed in his left hand were African Violets with a note titled: To Bells. Finally to his left was Malik dressed in a black tux with a black tie and pants. His shoes were black tap shoes and enclosed in his hand where Catmint Felixs (or catnip) flowers with a note titled: Happy B-day Cat. ML dropped Alex with such a force he made a loud thump as he hit the floor. Each girl couldn't believe what they were seeing. How could these guys be right here in their world? Where they impersonators? Who cares if they were they were hot! The girls didn't care as they recalled what they had discussed earlier i.e. the stripping detail. Staring at the men as they received as gifts the girls couldn't help but glomp their desired bishie while accepting the flowers and moving them out of harms way.

"Hey Cat there's a note." said her mom picking up a piece of paper off the floor. "It says. _Hope you like your gift, signed the Chippendale Catch that man! Industries; Guilty Pleasures department. He is yours for your entire birthday to do whatever you wish with him. Don't be too rough with him as he is needed for the television series. We have included the Two Times Two value as it is your birthday and have included two other men for which your guests may do whatever they want with them. Same rules apply: Don't be too rough, enjoy. signed Chairman."_

"It seems you three have dates for today. I'll expect you'll be home at a reasonable time." said Cat's mother to the stary eyed girls.

"Uh huh" said all three in awe still holding their bishie.

"Well have fun" Cat's mom said as she left the peoples alone.

"Oh we'll have fun alright heh heh" said ML seductively moving her hands to a desired spot.

And so with their Guilty Pleasures the girls enjoyed the rest of Cat's birthday with greatness.

The End.

* * *

So Cat tell me what do you think of my present. I was going to make a sequel with different characters but I thought I test this out first. Hope ML reads and Happy B-day! Your friend Bells aka Bishounen Lover Seeker 


End file.
